


Sexiest

by TriaKane



Series: Designated Hitter [16]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the sexiest thing about Eliot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexiest

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thought that wouldn't go away.

You ask, 'what’s the sexiest thing about Eliot?' but I don’t really have to think about it. Is it his hair that falls in my face when we kiss? Is it his eyes that look at me with so much love? Is it his lips that smile widest when he’s teasing me? Is it his hands that touch me tenderly when they’re capable of violence? Is it the shoulders that he carries the weight of the safety of his team on? It’s all of these, but it’s mostly the titanium wedding band on his left hand that makes him sexiest.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on 2 huge Leverage stories at the same time--a Lyn/Eliot that picks up after they've just met and an EliotWHUMP! story. Hope to get both (realistically probably just one) completed before May. :)


End file.
